Love is More than Mountie Hat Deep
by FictionInReality
Summary: This story takes place two years in the future. Luke and Lorelai are still happily dating. But what happens when Luke enlists Rory's help in asking her mom an important question. JJ, mild RL, later RM.
1. Shopping and Changes

_A/N: So, here we go... Basically, this all takes place about two years from Season 5. Luke and Lorelai are together and very, very happy, while Rory and Logan are also together. Luke and Rory are like father and daughter and Lorelai and Rory, as always, are still Lorelai and Rory. That's basically it. I have a lot of it written already, so I can update often!_

_This is my first published FanFic, so please R R. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gilmore Girls- I'm just a very loyal, very devoted fan. All the people belong to ASP._

_So now, without further ado..._

Shopping and Changes

Rory Gilmore sat cross-legged on her mom's bed, occasionally looking up from the magazine that she was reading to answer her mother's neurotic questions or respond to her obsessive comments.  
"I have nothing. I need to go shopping." This was one of the things that Rory felt compelled and obligated to respond to.  
"Mom, you went shopping last week. You bought two bathing suits, five shirts, a new pair of shorts, and three pairs of shoes. Not to mention the pair of jeans you exchanged for a new skirt. What could you possibly need now?" Lorelai paused for a moment, thinking,  
"I need an umbrella. And more socks." Rory sighed and rolled her eyes,  
"Just promise me that you won't buy socks with Elmo on them again."  
"No, I promise. Only Cookie Monster. And Spongebob." As Rory returned to her reading, Lorelai watched her, smiling to herself.  
_When did she become able to question me? My baby girl's not a baby anymore..._ Breaking her train of thought, Rory suddenly asked,  
"So what is the big deal? What's the sudden urgent need for the perfect outfit?" Before Lorelai could answer, Rory looked knowingly at the picture of her mother's boyfriend, Luke, sitting on the night-table.  
"Yeah, it's for Luke."  
"You know he'd love you no matter what you wear."  
"This is a special occasion," Rory cast her mother a confused look, "It's our ten-year anniversary.  
"You've been dating two years."  
"Ten years since we first met, Captain Obvious."  
"Oh, well then. That is a big deal."  
"Yes, it is. In fact, am I allowed to disown you for that?" Rory shrugged,  
"Well, then I'll have to go live with Mrs. Kim." Lorelai winced,  
"Why would you do that to yourself?"  
"No, she's actually been much nicer since Lane and Dave got married."  
"Yeah, I'm sure she's going to bump Mother Theresa off the waiting list for Sainthood."  
"Hey, I'm hungry."  
"Me too. Let's go to Luke's."  
"Let me clarify- I'm hungry for food. Are you hungry for food or Luke?"  
"Hey! Did I raise you to talk like that?"  
"Sorry. Bah-dum-bum-chee."  
"Much better." And with that, they were off to Luke's.


	2. Secrets and Hamburgers

Hamburgers and Secrets

Luke heard the bell ring and hoped it was her. He always hoped it was her, even if she was in one of her caffeine frenzies. He looked up from the ledger that he was writing in and smiled, silently making a mental note to thank his fairy godmother when he got the chance. As she walked purposefully towards him, he saw Rory veer off to go talk to Lane. He was thankful. Every day he thanked whoever was up there for giving him these crazy girls- his crazy girls. He cared about Rory so much- he even considered her his daughter. He was proud of her accomplishments and the great person she'd turned out to be, even with her crazy mother. His love for Lorelai was something unparalleled; he loved every single thing about her- from her radiant beauty to her acute obsessions. Every night that he fell asleep next to her, he would spend a few minutes just watching her sleep, admiring her beauty and questioning how he could be so lucky to be with her.  
What he didn't know, or rather wouldn't let himself admit, was that they felt the same as he did. Rory admired Luke; she'd always thought of him as more of a father than Christopher had ever been. She even knew how to manipulate him, something she'd learned from her mother, though she eliminated Lorelai's dirty undertones when she used her status of his being wrapped around her little finger. Lorelai questioned every day how she had gotten so lucky to get such a loving, sweet, and let's face it, hot boyfriend. He was absolutely gorgeous, inside and out; he was so great to Rory, he was understanding about Lorelai's crazy habits, and, as she had told Sookie, she'd never had such a good night's sleep before she fell asleep on top of his muscled chest. She couldn't sleep after he left in the morning, and her sleep was always restless when he wasn't next to her.  
"Hey, there."  
"Hey to you too," Luke responded, kissing her hello, "What brings you here?"  
"Hungry."  
"Yeah, try and pretend you didn't miss me," he grinned.  
"Why would I miss you?" He leaned in and kissed her deeply in response. After catching her breath, she answered,  
"Nope, the guy who lives in the basement takes care of that." She leaned up and kissed him again as Rory came over and tapped her mother on the shoulder,  
"Can I help you?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be irritated that she had been interrupted.  
"Don't be mad at me. I just wanted to let you know that there are other people here. And while I am mildly grossed out by the two of you making out, Kirk seems to be taking notes, I assume for him and Lulu, Taylor is making faces, and Miss Patty and Babette just left to get their digital cameras."  
"Thanks, Rory," Luke nodded, turning away to get the coffee as Lorelai went to go sit next to Rory at a table by the window. He returned to the table and sat down next to Lorelai, pulling her onto his lap and turning his attention to Rory,  
"So, you like being back at home?"  
"Yeah, it's like it used to be- except that now you're there constantly."  
"I do what I can."  
"Can you make us food?" Lorelai interrupted.  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Fine. What do you want?" He asked, pulling the ledger towards him.  
"Umm... Double bacon cheeseburger, chili fries, coffee, and a Coke. Oh, and pie!"  
"No."  
"What do you mean, no?"  
"I'd like to be able to sit like this in the future. You eat that, my legs break." Lorelai leaned over and whispered into Luke's ear, something obscene, Rory expected, because Luke then wrote down her order as he grinned ear to ear, "Rory? And please, if it doesn't sound right together in the same sentence, just don't order it."  
"Ummm I guess I'll have just a burger, fries, and a Sprite."  
"Up, please." Lorelai got up and Luke walked towards Caesar, whispering to him. As Lorelai distinctly heard the words "lettuce" and "grapefruit", she called out,  
"Caesar! Hey there, handsome!"  
"Don't worry, Lorelai. I know!" Luke, realizing what was going on, turned to Caesar,  
"Hey, remember who signs the checks around here."  
"Sorry, boss. But her whistling at me in front of my friends is worth it." Luke walked back over to the girls,  
"Fine, then I'll just make it. You're shameless."  
"I could be more shameless. Just remember that I'm willing to do more than whistle at you if you put ice cream on top of my pie."  
"Eww, mom!"  
"Deal with it."  
"Don't worry, Rory, there's no way I'm putting ice cream on top of her pie," She pouted her puppy dog lip and he bent down and kissed it, "That's not going to work. I'm going upstairs- you left your book and glasses here again." He turned and went upstairs as Lorelai turned to Rory. Rory, still slightly disgusted by her mom's lack of anything resembling demureness, commented,  
"You two are so cute together, it's sick."  
"Isn't it, though? So, how's love with you- how's Logan?"  
"He's ok. What's great is that last time he saw Luke, Luke didn't attack him. He didn't have a black eye."  
"Oh, hon, you know it's just because he cares about you so much."  
"I know. Personally, I find it sweet."  
"Good. Because he really does," Lorelai reassured her daughter as Luke came up behind them with two glasses of water, a book, and Lorelai's glasses,  
"I really do what?"  
"You really do take care of things around here, don't you?" She covered quickly, helping him set down the things in his arms.  
"I try. Hey, about tomorrow. I was thinking 7, but 6 would be fine if you want to make it an early night."  
"Anything's fine with me."  
"7 it is."  
"What are we doing?"  
"You'll find out tomorrow."  
"I hate when you try and surprise me."  
"You'll deal."  
Forty-five minutes later when the food was done and the plates were cleared, Lorelai announced,  
"Ok, I have to go see Sookie," she stood up, "I love you both." She kissed Rory on the cheek and Luke on the lips, somewhat passionately; she reluctantly pulled away from him only after disgusted protests and a tap on the watch from Rory and said her goodbyes.  
"Give the baby and Davey a kiss from me." Rory requested.  
"Can do. Bye." Luke watched the door, making sure Lorelai was gone and then turning to Rory,  
"Hey, Rory. I need your help with something. But it's a secret. And you cannot tell anyone. Especially not your mother. All right?"  
"Sure, shoot." Luke seemed nervous; he stuttered as he quietly blurted out,  
"I'm... planning on... with your blessing... proposing tomorrow night."  
"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO..." Luke cut her off before she could yell the secret part,  
"Shh. I know you're your mother's daughter, but it's a secret. Keep it down."  
"Sorry."  
"So... is it... ok... with you?"  
"Of course it's ok with me! It's awesome! It's terrific! It's invigorating!"  
"Shh, keep the synonyms down. Kirk is staring."  
"Again, sorry... this is so exciting! You're going to be my step-dad!"  
"If all goes well..."  
"It will. If I know my mother like I think I do, she's completely, totally head-over-heels for you."  
"Thanks, kid. It's mutual. You know how I feel about you guys."  
"I think I do."  
"Ok... but I really need you to help me."  
"Anything. What do you need?"  
"Well, first off- I need you to come with me to the jewelry store- I can't decide which ring to get. Can you take an hour off to come with me?"  
"Sure. When?"  
"How does now sound?"  
"Now is perfect. What should I tell my mom I'm doing though- she's going to wonder where we are."  
"I don't know- call her and tell her you're with Lane. She gets off shift in ten minutes anyway."  
"No, that wouldn't work- Mom knows that Lane is busy fixing up her house with Dave."  
"Fine, tell her you're with," a pause and a sigh, "Logan."  
"OK. You know he's really not a bad guy."  
"I know. But I don't think he's good enough for you."  
"Just try and get to know him. Please. For me? And mom?" She smiled innocently at him, using her version of the puppy-dog lip her mother had employed earlier; it resembled a father-daughter moment from amovie as Luke sighed and nodded.  
"My guess is you'll need a different excuse."  
"Yeah, probably. I figured it out, though. If she calls, I'm going to tell her that I had to book the place for tomorrow night."  
"Good idea. You ready to go?"  
"Yup." As they gathered their things and left, they both walked silently, looking forward to what was to come in the future.


	3. CD Players and What She Doesn't See

CD Players and What She Doesn't See

Sitting on Sookie and Jackson's bed, Lorelai watched Davey run in circles, clumsily imitating an airplane; she was positive that one day that kid would trip over a pebble. She noticed the similarities between mother and son as Sookie just as clumsily fidgeted with a CD player,  
"I really can't get this stupid thing to work. It worked yesterday. You think it just doesn't like the Sesame Street CD?"  
"Maybe. What did you use yesterday?"  
"Barney- I've never heard anything play so loudly before."  
"Odd. You'd think it would refuse to play Barney. You know, I still sometimes watch Sesame Street. Big Bird comforts me." Suddenly, the CD began to play loudly.  
"Shit. Now it's going to wake her up," As soon as the words had escaped from her mouth, crying erupted over the baby moniter, "Do you mind watching Davey for a sec?"  
"No problem... So, Davey- what's new?" She asked the toddler, who was now collapsed on the bed.  
"Nothing," The little boy responded quickly, all the while staring directly at the ceiling.  
"How do you like having a sister?"  
"Good."  
"So... how's the situation in Cuba going? You got it under control?"  
"I don't know." Luckily, Sookie returned, baby in tow. "Quite a conversationalist, this kid," She turned her attention to the baby, "Hi, Sammi! Give!" Sookie handed the baby over to Lorelai, reminding her,  
"Just remember. You can't call her Sammi when Jackson's around."  
"Why is that again?"  
"Well, she's named after his great aunt, who he adored, but he had a cousin named Sam who... well, let's say it wasn't pleasant."  
"How many pictures?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of him in his mother's dress and heels."  
"Seven. On the internet... It's amazing how much she looks like Davey."  
"She's beautiful, Sook. So anyway, how are things going with Davey and preschool?" She asked, sitting on the bed again.  
"Well, you know, the separation's hard for him." Sookie answered, following Lorelai's lead.  
"Yeah, I remember when Rory started kindergarten, she wouldn't let go. I had to pry her off with my emergency brake."  
"Oh, no- not Davey. Jackson. He cries so hard when Davey goes to school that I have to take him myself. He's going to be a mess when this one starts dating... But that's not for a while, is it Samantha-girl?"  
She quickly averted her attention back to Lorelai, "So what's new with you and Luke?"  
"Not much, honestly- tomorrow, we're going out for the tenth anniversary of the day we first met."  
"Ten years, already? Wow. So what does this mean?"  
"What do you mean 'what does this mean'?" Lorelai asked, wincing- Sookie was always implying that Luke wanted to propose.  
"Like, are you going to ask him to move in with you?"  
"Wow- I haven't thought about that. Do you think he would?"  
"Of course. He really loves you. He adores you." Lorelai blushed,  
"You're exaggerating."  
"No, I'm not. I've seen the way he looks at you."  
"So have I."  
"I mean, when you're not looking. He just stares at you, with a smile on his face that if I didn't know you were dating, I'd call the cops. He always smiles... no, grins, when he sees you coming down the street. He even stands up straighter. Like he needs to impress you. And if anyone ever mentions your name, forget being able to talk about anything else. He rambles. About you." Incredulous, Lorelai looked Sookie directly in the eye; she wanted to make sure Sookie wasn't kidding,  
"Really?  
"Yeah. He just sits there and talks about you nonstop... about how sweet you are, how funny you are, about how good of a mother you are. He adores you, Lorelai."  
"Wow. I really didn't know that... Hey Sookie- how did you know that you wanted Jackson to move in?"  
"Well, I think I just kind of knew. One day, we just looked into each other's eyes- and I know it's so cliche, but it was just right."  
"All right- You know what. I need to get back to the inn. I'll see you later- and your maternity leave ends in..."  
"12 days."  
"All right. I'll be looking forward to it." Lorelai absent-mindedly stood and began wandering towards the door as Sookie called her,  
"Lor?" Lorelai turned around, "Baby?"  
"Oh! Sorry..." She wandered back to Sookie and handed her Samantha, "Bye. Bye Davey!" Davey sat up, breaking his staring match with the ceiling for just a second, waved, and collapsed back onto the bed.  
_ That kid has some life ahead of him._ Lorelai thought as she started her car and drove away.


	4. Posterboard and Saving the Day

Poster Board and Saving the Day

Luke and Rory pulled up and parked in front of the jewelry store; neither had said anything the entire ride, but then again, neither could wipe the grins from spreading on their faces. Luke hastily pulled a baseball cap low over his eyes, and handed one to Rory, instructing her to do the same. He explained that he didn't want to be seen- he needed this to be a secret. Rory nodded and they both quickly got out of the car, walking as inconspicuously as they could into the jewelry store.

Once inside, Luke looked around, making sure no one that he knew was inside. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, Luke removed his hat, Rory following suit.

"Mr. Danes!" the store-owner greeted, a bit too cheerily for Luke and Rory's tastes.

"Hello, Mr. Fishman." Luke greeted in his own tone of voice.

"Back to look at the rings again?"

"Yes, I am."

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my... my step... my girlfriend's daughter." Rory sensed the tension in Luke's voice and looked up at her step-father, trying to ease his confusion,

"I'm Rory." Rory extended her hand and Mr. Fishman reached out to shake it.

"Very nice to meet you. Over here we have our selections of engagement rings. Shall I pull out the two that you are deciding between?" The man asked, reaching into the case as Luke stopped him,

"No, no. I actually want Rory to see which ones she thinks her mother would like. Make sure my judgment isn't off." Rory looked into the case for around five minutes until she spoke again,

"That one," she pointed at one ring, "And that one," she pointed at another. Mr. Fishman pulled the two out, one white gold with one big diamond in the middle of two diamond clusters and the other yellow gold with diamonds around the band and four diamond clusters forming a tower. Luke smiled silently, nodding to Rory that those were indeed the two he was stuck between. Mr. Fishman hovered over Luke and Rory as they discussed in hushed voices. Annoyed, Luke looked up,

"Can you please give us a minute?" "Certainly," Mr. Fishman answered, stalking away.

"So what do you think?" Luke questioned, searching Rory's face for clues.

"Well, I love the gold on this one," Rory thought out loud, fingering the white-gold ring. She paused for a second, then continued holding the other ring, "But the diamonds on this one are beautiful."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Diamonds are very important."

"I know."

"But white gold is gorgeous."

"I know."

"So which do we get?"

"I don't know."

"We're getting nowhere." A pause and a sigh,

"You know what, I'll follow the back-up plan."

"You have a back-up plan?"

"Always have to have a back-up plan." Rory smiled to herself, thinking how good Luke was for her mother- making sure she always had a back-up plan. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and turned to Luke,

"Go with the back-up plan."

"Mr. Fishman," Luke called- the man hadn't strayed far- only to the necklace case.

"Yes, Mr. Danes. In fact, I meant to tell you, the lock..." Luke nervously and quickly interrupted him,

"Rory, why don't you go and start the car, I'll be out in a minute."

"Umm... sure, Luke." His sudden nervousness and the glare he shot at Mr. Fishman didn't go unnoticed by Rory.

_What's he so nervous about? What lock was Mr. Fishman talking about?_ Rory thought, absently wandering onto the sidewalk. She paid no attention to what was happening around her, and she in her daze, she forgot to pull on the hat again. The only thing that pulled her out was the voice ringing through her ears.

"Rory!" Taylor's voice broke her train of thought. _Shit. Have to get myself out of this._

"Oh, hello Taylor."

"What are you doing here, this time of day?"

"Oh, nothing. Just walking around... how about you?"

"I need to get some new posterboard for charts for town meetings."

"But you aren't town selectman anymore." Taylor flushed,

"Doesn't mean I can't help out with the town... So tell me, how is your mother?" Rory's level of nervousness rose exponentially- she was nervous she'd slip,

"She's... umm... fine. No complaints. Happy as a clam... You know- pick a cliche, that's her."

"Well, that's wonderful. And how's her relationship going?"

"Her what, now?"

"Her relationship. With Luke. You do remember Luke, don't you?"

"Oh! Luke. Right. Luke. They're terrific. Mom's terrific. Luke's terrific." Rory didn't notice as Luke began to walk outside and ducked back in upon seeing Taylor.

"Well that's spectacular. Well- I'm going to be..." He said, turning to leave, his eyes then widening with realization, "Say... isn't that Luke's car?"

"Oh! Why, yes, it is!" Rory feigned ignorance.

"Well, is he here?"

"Oh, well..." Rory stammered- she didn't know what to say- or rather, what she could say.

"Is he here with you?"

"Oh, well..." Rory was flustered, about to break into tears.

"What are you doing here with him?" As much as Luke enjoyed avoiding Taylor at all costs, he couldn't bear to leave Rory to deal with him alone. He quickly appeared at her side,

"Well, Taylor- she is here on secret business with me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Taylor- even though it isn't any of your business, tomorrow is Lorelai and my 10th anniversary. So, I am here getting her a gift and Rory just so happened to be kind enough to come and help me." Taylor seemed as flustered as Rory had been the previous moment. He didn't believe he'd ever heard Luke speak this much. _The things he'll do to protect his girls._ He thought.

"Well, then- carry on. Lovely seeing you, Rory. As pleasant as it could be, Luke." As Taylor walked away, Rory and Luke sighed and Luke pulled Rory into a hug, both relieved that they had escaped unscathed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think there'd be that big of a problem."

"It's ok. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, kid. Remember- I'm almost your dad now." Rory smiled. It didn't go unnoticed that he had called himself her dad instead of her stepdad. She smiled and looked at the ground as she climbed into the car,

"By the way, what did you wind up choosing?" Luke laughed before looking at her and answering slyly,

"That's for me to know, your mother to find out before she should, and you to find out when she tells you all about it."

"You know us so well." And, as they had before, they drove away, each grinning silently to themselves.


End file.
